


The Captain's Yanderes

by Bettyboop13



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Competition, Domestic Avengers, Family, Family Feels, Fanboy Peter Parker, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Inspiration from this image I found on Pintrest:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/40/bc/d840bc6e664668705ead5f295b9165f2.jpg
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury, Phil Coulson & Peter Parker, Phil Coulson & Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Introduction

“Y-you’re… _Captains1stPatriot_64_!” Peter looked almost shocked.

“Ah, _BuffBoiRodgersBiggestFan01_.” Coulson scowled. Which shocked everyone else; Coulson rarely _ever_ scowled.

“You two…know each other?” Tony frowned a bit, looking between the two.

“Oh yes.” Coulson sighed, adjusting his jacket self-consciously.

“My nemesis.” Peter glared.

“Kid, you don’t have nemeses. Yet anyway.”

“Don’t hate me because your bid game is so weak.” Coulson smirked. “Hacking is still cheating.”

“Shut up.” Peter rolled his eyes. Both of them were acting SO out of character, the others couldn’t help but watch, enthralled.

“What’s this all about?” Nick asked.

Tony had gotten bored of waiting so had brought up their usernames on the big screen. “They have been in a bidding war over Captain America memorabilia for over two years now.”

A resounding ‘oh’ passed through the room, with nods, while Steve blushed and stared at the table.


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's headed to Avenger's initiation

Peter fiddled with his phone, anxiously trying to distract himself from losing it completely. He was finally going to go to Stark Tower, to get his Avengers Initiation. Finally. He’d be asking and hinting at Mr Stark for it for weeks; Spiderman had been working with the Avengers for next to six months now. Not all the time, but whenever they needed help, he was _there._ He was gonna meet Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America! Ah! He hoped they liked him as Peter as much as they liked Spiderman. Someone joked about Black Widow being Spiderman’s mom, being another spider named super, and she shrugged it off but did sort of keep an eye on Spiderman after that. And Spiderman was _huge_ Captain America fan – Cap seemed to think it was fun to have Spiderman bounce around him like a happy puppy, and he loved to exposit some good old fashion moral lectures that Peter _loved_ to listen to. But – would Natasha and Steve like Peter? Would Clint still want to chill in the vents like he suggested?

Peter’s phone chimed, with a text from Mr Stark, and Peter went outside to meet the suave black car on the curb.

“Morning!” Peter smiled as he slid in the back seat next to the tired looking billionaire.

“Good morning,” Mr Stark said, looking Peter over. He frowned at his shirt. “Really?”

“W-what?”

“An Avenger’s shirt? You really don’t know how to network do you?”

“Uh well… no? I’ve not done this before.”

Mr Stark rolled his eyes but didn’t say any more on the subject. Peter thought it was funny to wear his Avenger’s shirt, he knew a couple of the guys would get a kick out of it. That was, if they didn’t change their personalities with their super identity. Peter did slightly, just because the mask made him more confident. That anonymity meant he was able to not be afraid as much about every little thing he did.

“We’re going to have lunch first, alright? So just, try and be cool.” Mr Stark said as they arrived at the tower.

“Lunch, with like, everyone?”

“Yes.” Mr Stark paused. “You want a signal?”

“A signal?”

“If you start to freak out too much. I know your skittish, kid. If you get overwhelmed, I don’t need you becoming a mess.”

“Oh, r-right. Thanks Mr Stark.”

The tower was very intimidating to go to, it wasn’t Peter’s first time there but know _why_ he was there made things a lot more scary. Mr Stark was his usual borderline annoyed self as they entered, saying hello to the odd person now and then but Peter didn’t recognise any of them. Then they were in the elevator, and Peter second guessed himself on how tall the tower actually _was_. He seemed to have more trouble breathing the higher they got.

“Signal will be…” Mr Stark thought for a minute.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Peter suggested.

“Well, what happens when you actually need the bathroom?”

“True.”

“How about, you need to ‘talk to me about your web-shooters at some point’?”

“Okay, deal.”

The elevator doors opened, and Mr Stark walked out, leading Peter around some living quarters to what appeared to be a large kitchen with a long dining table over to one side. And sitting at the island bench was _the_ -

“Nick Fury!” Peter said under his breath, grinning.

“Good god.” Tony muttered.

“Ah, Spiderman.” Nick looked up from his tablet, mouth settling into a hint of a smile. Peter knew that meant he was practically also grinning. “Good to have you here.” Nick then looked at Tony. “Have you moved him in yet?”

“Not yet, he hasn’t even joined officially.”

“Move me?” Peter looked at Mr Stark.

“Once you’re in, you’ll move to the tower. Didn’t I say that?”

“No!” Peter gaped.

“SPIDEY BOY!” A booming voice entered the kitchen, and Peter had a fraction of a second to prepare himself before two tree trunk arms were wrapping around his torso and picking him up in a hug.

“Hi Thor.” Peter squeaked. After a laugh Thor put him down and Peter saw that more people had come into the kitchen. Thor had come in with Hawkeye.

“Hey Pete. Nice shirt!” Clint grinned. Peter smiled, flashing Tony a look.

“Thanks!”

Natasha wasn’t far behind Clint and she gave Peter a warm smile, which Peter wasn’t used to and he blushed a bit, and felt very warm inside. Then Steve Rogers walked in and Peter’s heart about jumped out of the room. Captain America out of uniform??

The noise in the room built slowly as people started talking to each other; it happened to be the first time in a while _all_ the Avengers had been together in a while, so there was a lot of catching up and laughter. Maria Hill came in the room, accidentally she said, and was invited to stay. Then another man walked in, who people addressed as Coulson, but Peter’s spider-senses gave a jolt as the man entered. He couldn’t pin point why, everyone else here seemed to like him.

The lunch was prepared, and Peter sort of tried to keep out of the way, but he was so distracted by that Coulson guy. Peter could overhear a conversation he started and his turn of phrase was familiar. And that face… They had all sat down to start eating when he suddenly pieced it together. He pointed at him, mouth agape, and everyone else looked at him.

“Y-you’re… _Captains1stPatriot_64_!” Peter looked almost shocked.

“Ah, _BuffBoiRodgersBiggestFan01_.” Coulson scowled. Which shocked everyone else; Coulson rarely _ever_ scowled.

“You two…know each other?” Tony frowned a bit, looking between the two.

“Oh yes.” Coulson sighed, adjusting his jacket self-consciously.

“My nemesis.” Peter glared.

“Kid, you don’t have nemeses. Yet anyway.”

“Don’t hate me because your bid game is so weak.” Coulson smirked. “Hacking is still cheating.”

“Shut up.” Peter rolled his eyes. Both of them were acting SO out of character, the others couldn’t help but watch, enthralled.

“What’s this all about?” Nick asked. Tony had gotten bored of waiting so had brought up their usernames on a big screen.

“They have been in a bidding war over Captain America memorabilia for over two years now.”

A resounding ‘oh’ passed through the room, with nods, while Steve blushed and stared at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter, sorry loves.


End file.
